


Scrabble

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little lion: WHEN YOU GET HOME PUT YOUR PHONES IN THE KEY BOWL WE ARE PLAYING. SCRABBLE.</p><p>laf: dear lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**more like HUNKules** : why arent you given the skins of cashews

 **laf** : ""skin""

 **more like HUNKules** : what do you call them

**laf** : SHELLS

**more like HUNKules** : okay then why arent you given the S H E L L S of cashews

**little lion** : they're fatally toxic

**more like HUNKules** : oh

\---

**johnn** : my sister called me today

**laf** : is that a good thing or a bad thing

**johnn** : she gasped, said wrong number, and hung up

**laf** : are you okay

**johnn** : its the first time hearing my sister's voice in five years so give me a while to like,,,heal

**laf** : do you need one and/or both of us to be there with you

**johnn** : no I'll be fine

  
**laf** : are you sure

  
**johnn** : .,,,,,.,,,,.,

  
**laf** : I'll be right there

  
**johnn** : thank you

  
\---

  
**little lion** : JUST GOT OUT OF A MEETING

  
**little lion** : TJEFFS IS LOOKIN ROUGH

  
**johnn** : jmads is sick again I hear jeffs is p torn up abt it

  
**little lion** : it actually CAN love

  
**johnn:** a medical miracle

  
**laf** : it's actually disgusting he called him earlier and asked him if he was okay and started calling him pet names that I IMMEDIATELY erased from my memory

  
**little lion:** e w

  
**more like HUNKules** : you guys are like white suburban moms gossiping at a water cooler

**laf** : we are the exact opposite of white suburban moms

**more like HUNKules** : let me maKE MY COMPARISONS

**laf** : just sayin

**more like HUNKules** : :^((((

**laf** : >:^)))

**more like HUNKules** : I

\---

  
**laf** : who's been using my shampoo

  
**johnn** : IM NOT SAYING

  
**johnn** : that I don't know which shampoo is yours

  
**johnn** : but we've been dating for such a long time that some of our stuff just kind of blends together

  
**laf** : the bottle is white and it has coconuts on it

  
**laf** : it has coconuts in it

  
**laf** : ITS EMPTY

  
**johnn** : yeah not me I use the blue one that I think is mine but might be alex's??

  
**little lion** : I use the coconut one

  
**johnn** : you literally bought the blue one last week

  
**little lion** : yeah because you leech all of it

  
**johnn** : I USE A HEALTHY AMOUNT OF SHAMPOO

  
**little lion** : half the bottle isn't a healthy amount

  
**johnn** : fUCK YOU

  
**little lion** : I

  
**laf** : WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC

  
**little lion** : it waS ME

  
**more like HUNKules** : what the fuck is happening here

  
**laf** : we know it's not you hercules you use the one in that huge orange bottle that takes up half of our very small shower shelf space

  
**more like HUNKules** : I didn't asK to have shade thrown at me

  
**laf** : nobody ever does

  
**more like HUNKules** : rude

  
**laf** : that was the point

  
**laf** : STOP TAKING UP HALF OF THE SHELF SPACE

  
**more like HUNKules** : I CANT CHANGE WHO I AM

  
\---

  
**laf** : SIX INCH HEELS

  
**laf** : SHE WALKED IN THE CLUB LIKE NOBODYS BUSINESS

  
**more like HUNKules** : GODDAMN

  
**johnn** : SHE MURDERED EVERYBODY

  
**little lion** : AND I WAS HER WITNESS

  
**laf** : buy lemonade on itunes

  
**johnn** : you already bought it for us on all of our phones

  
**laf** : it's an art form

  
**johnn** : so are you

  
**laf** : ,,,that's so gay,,,,,,I love you,,

  
**johnn** : I

  
**johnn** : love you too

  
\---

  
**little lion** : MARTHA BROUGHT ME CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW WE'RE HAVING A FEAST

  
**laf** : *HEAVY BREATHING*

  
**johnn** : F E A S S S S T

  
**more like HUNKules** : :^(((((

  
**little lion** : we'll save you some

  
**more like HUNKules** : :^))))))

  
**laf** : yeah they're homemade no we wont

  
**more like HUNKules** : >:^((((((

  
**laf** : LOVE YOU

  
**more like HUNKules** : :^|

  
**laf** : :^////

  
\---

  
**little lion** : if I bought like,,,,a deluxe version of scrabble,,,and brought it home,,,,,,would you,,,,,play it with me

  
**laf** : not until you let me play french words

  
**johnn** : no that gives you an advantage

  
**laf** : YOU SPEAK FRENCH

  
**johnn** : HERCULES DOESNT

  
**laf** : UGH FINE ILL PLAY IN ENGLISH BUT I WANT TO GO FIRST

  
**little lion** : YAY

  
**johnn** : im down

  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll do it

  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

  
**little lion** : MARRY ME

  
**more like HUNKules** : we are all engaged

  
**laf** : he's excited let him live

  
**more like HUNKules** : IM WORRIED F O R HIM

  
**little** **lion** : oh mY GOD IM CRYING

  
**more like HUNKules** : BABE

  
\---

  
**johnn** : jmads is back

  
**little lion** : I had to watch jeffs hug him when he walked in and it was kind of cute but at the same time its /jefferson/

  
**johnn** : yeah,,,,,,,that's,,,true

  
\---

  
**little lion** : WHEN YOU GET HOME PUT YOUR PHONES IN THE KEY BOWL WE ARE PLAYING. SCRABBLE.

  
**laf** : dear lord

  
\---

  
**more like HUNKules** : what words can you make with LLSCADW

  
**laf** : lads, walls, wad, was, claws, call, calls?? is he letting us play plurals

  
**johnn** : idk

  
**more like HUNKules** : what do you think he's going to do when he finds out that we're using this chat to cheat

  
**laf** : scream about destroying the union and sanctity of the game

  
**johnn** : we should all delete that text from our phones because if he sees that he's not going to say that

  
**laf** : true

  
\---

  
**laf** : CIJUKFR

  
**johnn** : fuck

  
**more like HUNKules** : fuck

  
**laf** : FRICK

  
**johnn** : no

  
**laf** : IT GETS ME MORE POINTS IM PLAYING IT

  
\---

  
**more like HUNKules** : is he okay

  
**johnn** : just looked at his tiles and he doesn't have one vowel and he has a q so I don't think so

  
**more like HUNKules** : he's going to have so many wrinkles

  
**laf** : and we'll love him anyway

  
**more like HUNKules** : of course

  
\---

  
**johnn** : I HAVE THE WORD TURTLE IF YOU KEEP THAT U OPEN PLEASE

  
**laf** : for you dear

  
**johnn** : GOD BLESS

  
\---

  
**more like HUNKules** : who won

  
**laf** : you can come out of the bathroom and see

  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm kind of worried to

  
**laf** : alex won

  
**little lion** : HELL YEAH I DID

  
**little lion** : WIAT YOUVE BEEN USING THIS CHAT TO CHEAT

  
**little lion** : YOU HAVE BEEN USING THIS CHAT TO D E S T R O Y THE SANCTITY AND UNITING QUALITIES OF THE GAME ADN YOU FIFNT EVEN CARE TO TLELELE ME

  
**johnn** : I

  
**laf** : told you

  
\---

  
**little lion** : french is really great

  
**little lion** : but

  
**laf** : excuse me

  
**little lion** : the way jefferson just,,,butchers it

  
**laf** : oH

  
**laf** : I was going to light you on fire

  
**little lion** : I AM FLUENT IN FRENCH WHY WOULD I BASH IT

  
**laf** : I DONT KNOW

  
**laf** : YOU ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO SURPRISE ME

  
**laf** : JUST KIND OF ASSUMED THIS WAS PART OF IT

  
**little lion** : I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY

  
**laf** : OOPS??

  
\---

  
**johnn** : hercules is so cute why don't we ever tell him

  
**laf** : I know right

  
**laf** : wait are you at his studio

  
**johnn** : yeah

  
**johnn** : he has his lil bandana on and a pincushion with his needles sorted by color

  
**laf** : does he have the look

  
**johnn** : eyebrows together, eyes squinty, biting lip?

  
**laf** : yeS

  
**johnn** : YES

  
**laf** : DRINK IN THAT LOOK BECAUSE HE DOESN'T MAKE IT ANYWHERE ELSE

  
**johnn** : SCREAMS

  
\---

  
**more like HUNKules** : I DONT HAVE A LOOK WHEN I DO MY WORK

  
**laf** : yes you do hon

  
**laf** : it's really cute don't worry we love you

  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't think I have one still but I love you too

  
**little** **lion** : aww romance

  
**laf** : stop

  
**more like HUNKules** : stop

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY IM SICK AND SPENT ALL OF YESTERDAY AFTER I GOT HOME ASLEEP
> 
> I ALSO FUCKING SPELT SCRABBLE WRONG IN THE TITLE WHEN I FIRST POSTED THIS I HATE MYSELF


End file.
